El amor de Ascot
by Xulder2014
Summary: Y Céfiro... que todo lo sana y borra con sus bellos paisajes, terminó por seducirlas y arrastrarlas a sus días cefirianos inalterables y copiosamente perfectos.
1. El amor de Ascot

_**Nombre:**_ _El amor de Ascot. _**BASADO EN EL FINAL DEL ÁNIME.**_  
__**Autora:**_ _Nancy F.  
__**Manga original:**__ Magic Knight Rayearth._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen al igual que sus personajes__... _

_

* * *

_

**El amor de Ascot**

Correr, llorar y gemir de dolor.

Su mente no le indicaba otra acción más que escapar y esconderse en medio del bosque.

¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada? Tanto llorar, luchar por ella, salvarla, amarla sin medida… ¿TANTO para nada?

—"_Ella se va…se va casar Ascot… se va casar con Clef… lo siento mucho amigo"…_

Mientras corría sin freno por en medio del bosque, cada una de las tímidas palabras de Paris revoloteaban sin cesar en su cabeza, perforándole el alma… haciéndole pedazos la vida…

Pero ya lo presentía, ya lo sospechaba… Llevaba meses percibiendo algo raro entre su 'sirena' y el Máximo Mago.

Cómo pasar desapercibido el momento en que los sorprendió a ambos fundidos en apasionadas miradas en el comedor, a la hora de la cena… como ignorar aquél momento en que Marina le guiñó el ojo al mago a escondidas de los demás, y éste le respondió con una sonrisilla de complicidad… como olvidar, que cada día que pasaba, la guerrera del agua y el mago se volvían cada vez más inseparables…

Y no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan desgraciado, tan sensible, tan solo un maldito miserable… ¿también un estorbo?

Mientras seguía corriendo, esquivando árboles y arbustos con desdeño y coraje, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo esto fuera solo un sueño, un mal chiste… una broma como las que se cargaba Caldina a cada rato.

Pero no, no era mentira, era real. Su sirena se iba casar…se iba casar con otro... se iba convertir en la mujer de otro... y ese otro era precisamente su querido maestro… Grandísimo detalle.

Fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta calcular que se encontraba ya bastante lejos del Palacio. Bastante lejos de Caldina que no dudó en seguirlo. Bastante lejos de Ferio, de Ráfaga, de todos los que habían sido espectadores de su desgracia. También lo suficientemente lejos de… ella…

Paró de correr cuando las piernas parecían ya a punto de quebrárseles del cansancio. Para evitar caer al suelo, mecánicamente se sostuvo del árbol más cercano que encontró.

Y aferrado al grueso tronco lloró aún más, lloró para sacar toda la rabia contenida. Lloró como nadie más en Céfiro lo había hecho.

A pocos metros del palú, se encontraba un barranco que daba inicio a un precipicio, y así mismo, marcaba el final del Bosque del Silencio. Por un momento se le ocurrió que…

No. Desestimó rápidamente la idea de matarse. Si en vida su 'sirena' jamás sería suya, en muerte menos. Entonces no tenía caso.

Y claro que no, porque Clef podría ser muy el dueño de la guerrera de ahora en adelante, hacerla suya cuantas veces quisiera, darle los hijos que se le pegara en gana.

Pero jamás, jamás podría quitarle el derecho al palú de seguir soñando con ella, de seguir amándola en silencio como lo había hecho desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Entonces, una inesperada idea calmó de golpe sus sollozos…

Una súbita idea…

—_¿y si vuelvo a ser niño?... ¿y si regresando a ser niño, logro calmar este maldito dolor de haberla perdido?... _

No. Él sabía que ni volviendo a nacer dejaría de amarla.

Pero… mínimo dejaría de sentirse el estorbo que estaba siendo. Por que sí, muy a su pesar, estaba consciente de que si Clef y Marina mantenían en secreto su relación, era precisamente para no lastimarlo a él. Y eso no era justo para ninguno de los tres.

Razonó entonces que se había convertido en adulto solo por ella. Pero ahora, ahora ya no tenía caso seguir viviendo con ese disfraz.

Se limpió la última lágrima y caminó hasta la orilla del barranco. Era una hermosa vista, el mejor paisaje existente en todo Céfiro.

Echó un último vistazo al paraíso que lo rodeaba. Después cerró sus ojos y guardó unos segundos de silencio…

Él se sabía las palabras mágicas. Se sabía de memoria el hechizo para contrarrestar ese otro que lo había convertido en hombre.

Y entonces…

—_¡Ken motzier klumz diconv…!_

Una luz amarilla inundó todo su ser rápidamente…

Sus manos comenzaron a encogerse…

Sus piernas…

Su torso…

Y su corazón… también ese, poco a poco, fue encogiéndose…

No había marcha atrás. El hechizo estaba concluido.

—_¡Ascot!…¡Ascot!... ¿estás aquí? _—la voz intrusa de Caldina se hizo presente en el lugar…

—_Aquí estoy…_

—_¡Oh-oh… por Dios!… ¡ASCOT!_

Sorprendida, Caldina se tapó la boca con ambas manos cuando observó a su 'hermano menor'… cuando, mas bien, reconoció al instante esa voz infantil que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba.

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Caldina. Y sin pensarlo más, caminó hasta el niño, se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando llegó Paris al encuentro de la cizetana y del pequeño palú, el mismo cuadro se repitió.

—_Caldina… ¿me harías el favor de empacar mis cosas del Palacio? Volveré a casa… con mis padres…_

La bailarina se limpió amargamente una lágrima.

—_Lo que tú digas cariño..._

.

.

.

* * *

Meses después.

—_¡Vamos! ¿Y ahora a qué quieren jugar?…_

—_¡Yo quiero jugar a policías y ladrones! _

—_¡No, mejor hay que jugar a la pelota… es más divertido!_

—_¡Siii… Ascot tiene razón, es más divertido!_

Un grupo de avivados niños corrían felizmente por la plaza de la Aldea de Paydos. Todos liderados por el pequeño castaño, ese que tenía fama de ser un poderoso hechicero y controlar a las bestias más poderosas de Céfiro.

La gente se seguía preguntando porqué había regresado a su aldea, pudiendo convertirse en uno de los mejores magos de su mundo…

Unas campanas comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos…

—_¿Oyes eso Cedila?_

—_¡Si!... vienen del Palacio Real… es que dicen que hoy se casa el Maestro Clef con una de las Guerreras Mágicas…_

—_Hay pues se casó con la más fea ¿eh? Porque yo hubiera preferido a la pelirroja…_

—_¿La pelirroja? Que te pasa, si la rubia es más linda…_

—_¡Como que la rubia bruta!... la rubia fue más viva, esa anda con el Príncipe __Paris…_

—_¡No me digas!_

Al alboroto de aquellas mujeres cefirianas se fue sumando el cuchicheo de otros más que se aglutinaron en grupos para comentar los últimos acontecimientos del día.

Todos hablaban, sonreían, comentaban… todos excepto alguien que permanecía quieto, viendo en dirección hacia el Palacio Real…

Ya no lloraba porque sus ojos habían derramado en las últimas semanas, lo último que le quedaban de lágrimas…

Ya no lloraba porque sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión…

Y por increíble que le pareció, sin poder evitarlo, en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Comenzaba a ser feliz de nuevo. Comenzaba a volver a tener esa paz que hacía mucho no tenía.

Sabía que la amarga experiencia y la terrible herida estaban sanando, poco a poco, pero estaban sanando.

Tenía fe, mucha fe, en que todos, incluyéndolo a él, serían felices…

—_Marina... te deseo lo mejor… se muy feliz…_

**¿F I N? **

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

¡OHHH POR DIOS!

De verdad, quiero llorar. En fin…

Por otra parte…. ¡Mi primer Clemi no lo puedo creer! JAJAJJAA…

¿Qué les pareció? No pude evitar contar la situación desde los ojos de Ascot. Pobrecillo… pero bueno…

Este fic no tiene nada que ver con Bereshyt (mi otro fic). Está basado más bien en el ánime, razón por la cual incluyo los nombres Paris, en vez de Ferio, y Marina en vez de Umi...

Gracias a todos por leer este pequeño capítulo.

Nancy.


	2. Como un náufrago

_**Nombre:**_ _El amor de Ascot. _**BASADO EN EL FINAL DEL ÁNIME.**_  
__**Autora:**_ _Xulder  
__**Manga original:**__ Magic Knight Rayearth._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen al igual que sus personajes__..._

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 2:  
"Como un náufrago"  
**

Dos años antes

.

Sin poder evitarlo, Gurú Clef soltó un hondo suspiro cuando el perfume de la artesana, mezclado con el olor a sudor y coito, caló hasta lo más profundo de sus narices.

El amanecer se asomaba ya a su ventana, anunciándole el inicio de un día más en Céfiro, uno tan tranquilo como siempre, uno tan pacífico, escueto y mágico como siempre. Tan igual al día anterior, y al anterior a éste… y como todos los días copiosamente perfectos y aburridos desde la creación de su mundo.

¿Había razones para ser feliz?

Claro que sí. Lo tenía todo: poder, magia, inteligencia, y por si la naturaleza le había negado una familia, ahí tenía al hijo adoptivo que nadie hubiese querido tener: Paris.

Pero le faltaba algo, algo que ni siquiera Sierra, la mujer cautiva en la propia vida de su hermana gemela, le podía brindar: ¿Amor?

¿Entonces por qué si no la amaba, había sucumbido a sus deleites la noche anterior? ¿Y porqué llevaba un año entero sucumbido a ella?

Una vergonzosa conclusión le cruzó por la mente. —_Presea no me hubiera llevado a esto… _

Trató con movimientos lentos y torpes desenredarse del cuerpo de la artesana y alzarse de la cama, no tanto para estirar su pequeño cuerpo acalambrado desde el último éxtasis, sino más bien para salir del lecho… y huir de ella.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama todavía soñoliento, dándole la espalda a la rubia mientras ésta se envolvía nuevamente en las blancas sábanas. —_¿Porqué Presea, en sus últimos años de vida, estaba tan alejada de Sierra? ¿Se habrán peleado?_

Y se maldijo así mismo. Justo en la noche anterior que se había prometido a no volver a caer, sus grandiosos poderes de mago se habían ido al carajo cuando la pasión terminó por doblegarlo. En cierta forma, no era su culpa. Era culpa de la soledad que conllevaba ser el Gurú máximo de Céfiro. El pilar no podía enamorarse… y los magos se veían restringidos a no casarse y formar una familia en la mayoría de los casos.

Lentamente, caminó hasta el baño donde lo esperaba la regadera con agua caliente, como deseando que ésta le despejara las ideas 'culpadoras'.

No se percató que alguien le estaba leyendo la mente.

—_¡Bien hecho Sierra! _—se felicitó así misma.

******************************•**

******************************•**

En el comedor.

Paris fue el último en llegar a desayunar… como siempre.

Ya lo esperaban sentados Latis y su novia Lucy, Anaís, Clef y "Presea". Caldina justificó la ausencia de Ascot y Ráfaga por un problema urgente que debieron atender en la aldea Taydos.

Luego de saludar a los presentes, el Príncipe le guiñó el ojo a la rubia de ojos verdes que no tardó en ruborizarse.

Según sus indicaciones, el plan matinal volvía a realizarse con éxito. La anticuada jovencita le pedía que cada mañana, ambos llegaran por separado y en distintos tiempos a la mesa.

—_Que tiene de malo Anaís…_

—_Ya Paris… comprende que no quiero que se den cuenta que tú y yo… pues… que ya…_

Y así, aunque ya todo mundo se imaginaba su secreto de amor, incluyendo la propia cocinera del castillo, la tímida y modosa Anaís quería ahorrarse las preguntas indiscretas.

—Oigan —Lucy interrumpió antes de comenzar el almuerzo—, ¿alguien le avisó a Marina que ya está listo el desayuno? Estaba entretenida recolectando fruta en los jardines.

—Que alguien vaya a buscarla no me gustaría comenzar sin ella.

—Uyyy… demasiado tarde para mí —dijo Paris mientras se llevaba a la boca un tercer pedazo de pan.

—¡Muchacho /%$#&/%, debes esperar a todos antes de comenzar a comer! —lo reprendió Clef, otra cantaleta más de buenos modales reales; sin embargo fue inútil, los demás ya estaban riendo.

—No comiencen a pelear tan temprano —dijo escuetamente Lantis.

—Pues dejen de celebrarle sus babosadas… en fin, iré yo a buscar a Marina —indicó Clef, y sin querer, una brillante sonrisa de querubín se le dibujó en rostro.

Lucy se sorprendió al ver a Presea fruncir el ceño con coraje.

—Oye Anaís por cierto —habló Caldina—, que bien te ves sin lentes.

—Gracias, aunque en estos momentos sí los necesito, ¿alguien los ha visto por cierto?

—Ay Anaís —interrumpió Paris—, los dejaste debajo de mi almohada, que ya no te acuerd… ¡OH, OH, LO SIENTO!

—¡ANAÍS! —gritaron entre risas las mujeres del palacio.

******************************•**

******************************•**

—Bien, creo que con esto será suficiente para mi pastel de esta noche —expresó Marina satisfecha cuando colocaba la última "manzana" al canasto.

—Marin… —Gurú Clef se detuvo a varios metros de distancia y prefirió no llamarla.

Sin querer el cuadro le pareció algo tierno: la bella jovencita de elegante figura cargando la pesada canasta, mientras luchaba contra mechones de cabellos azules que amenazaban con invadirle el rostro sudoroso, y ella los acomodaba con furia hacia atrás de sus orejas.

Se acercó lentamente a la joven como si quisiera cazar a una delicada mariposa.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —la voz de Clef la sacó de su concentración y sin darse cuenta dejó caer el canasto al suelo. Cada una de las manzanas comenzaron a rodar por el pasto.

—Dios…

—Oh, lo siento Marina, déjame ayudarte.

Como buen caballero, no permitió que ella se agachara y él mismo recogió cada una de las frutas, hasta que el canasto volvió a llenarse.

—Discúlpame por interrumpirte.

—N-no, to-todo bien…

—"_Ni como negarlo, es muy bella"._

Y no solo le parecía bella. Le parecía fina, educada, intrépida y sensual, posiblemente la más de todas las alumnas de magia que había tenido en su vida. —_"¿Qué me está ocurriendo?"_

Estaba más que enterado que Marina se moría por él, pero eso jamás le había importado. Estaba más que enterado que hacía tiempo Marina le había llorado como nunca, y tampoco eso le había importado.

Pero no podía negar que Marina era la más fiel de sus estudiantes, que aprendía con reverenda rapidez los mejores trucos de magia, y que si había alguien en quien confiar, era precisamente en la Guerrera del Agua. —_"¿Acaso más confiable que Sierra?"_

Sí. En el fondo, él sabía que más confiable que Sierra.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? Deja la canasta aquí, luego venimos por ella.

Se sorprendió él de sí mismo luego de invitarla. Pero la verdad es que quería estar alejado del Castillo. Hacer algo diferente. Salir de la rutina de las mañanas cefirianas.

—Bi-bien…_ "ay Diosito, estoy temblando, cálmate Marina, cálmate"…_

Luego de varios minutos de silencio incómodo, Clef se atrevió a hablar. —Quiero felicitarte Marina, eres la mejor alumna que tengo, mejor que Lucy; en un año que llevo de enseñarles magia, tú has aprendido más rápido que la propia Pilar.

—¿Te parece? O solo quieres quedar bien.

—Ja,ja, ¿porqué habría de mentir o querer quedar bien? Eres la mejor alumna.

Baaa, claro que no era la mejor. Sin duda, la mejor era precisamente Lucy, pero vaya ceguera de comenzar a verla perfecta. ¿Pero ceguera porqué o qué? ¿Desde cuando la quería ver sin defectos?

Más bien, ¿desde cuando la quería?

—Gracias… —contestó Marina casi en un susurro y volteó a su izquierda para observarlo mejor de perfil.

Sus cabellos lilas la enloquecían, su piel de porcelana, sus ojos azul intenso… todo él la enloquecía.

Hasta la buena vibra que expedía el mago; y sus aires de hombre maduro y seguro.

Él también volteó a verla cuando se sintió poseído por una mirada, y Marina giró la cabeza en sentido contrario para evitar que sus ojos invadieran los suyos.

Caminaron como por media hora entre los enormes patios del Palacio, hasta que se adentraron al primer bosque que marcaba el final de los terrenos del Castillo.

Pero no les importó, caminaron incluso otra hora más, ignorando por completo todo lo que los rodeaba, y sin darse cuenta, ese día se convirtió en el mejor de sus vidas.

Jamás, jamás, jamás en su vida, en sus 750 y muchos años de edad, Clef había conocido a alguien que lo hiciera reír tanto, carcajearse, reír al grado de salírsele las lágrimas… hasta que conoció a la guerrera de cabello azulino.

Se maravilló de su buen sentido del humor, de la forma alegre y juvenil de ver la vida.

Juventud fresca que él necesitaba; así como la sabiduría que él poseía, y sabía, a ella le hacía falta.

—Oh… Marina —interrumpió él su caminar, logrando que la chica se asustara.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupada cuando observó la cara de Clef.

—Es que no me acordaba que… yo te iba buscar para avisarte que… el desayuno ya está listo.

—El… ¿desayuno?

Segundos de silencio.

—JA,JA,JA,JA.

Regresaron al palacio todavía riéndose, y con el corazón estallándoles de felicidad.

******************************•**

******************************•**

En el comedor, algunos del palacio se encontraban platicando, cuando observaron llegar al mago y a la joven de cabello azul. Sierra tembló de celos cuando los vio llegar muy contentos.

—Vaya Gurú Clef, te pedimos que fueras a buscarla para desayunar, no para cenar, ja,ja,ja —Paris codeó a Ráfaga para que también se riera de su chiste.

Había otro que también temblaba de celos.

Era Ascot.

—¡Hola Ascot! ¿Cómo te fue en la aldea? ¿Se arregló tu problema? —Marina corrió a saludar a su mejor amigo.

—Sí Marina, todo bien, gracias —la acercó él para hacer algo inusual: darle un beso en la mejilla.

Un tercero tembló también de celos. Clef.

¿De celos?

—Que bueno que estamos todos aquí —indicó Lucy atrayendo la atención de los demás—, tenemos que organizarnos bien para el curso de magia que debemos impartir en Cizeta.

Como parte de los intercambios culturales entre Céfiro, Fharem, Cizeta y Autosam, los cizetanos por medio de sus Princesas habían solicitado a los cefirianos que les compartieran su sabiduría y teorías de magia.

—Así es —tomó la palabra Ferio—; las clases se impartirán en grupos de dos personas porque no quiero que el Castillo se quede solo. Irán los dos a Cizeta, estarán allá un mes entero, y luego regresarán a Céfiro para que el otro grupo de dos personas viaje a Cizeta para impartir el siguiente curso.

—Me parece una excelente idea Príncipe Paris —señaló Ráfaga—, a excepción que tu ni magia sabes hacer.

—Ja,ja,ja, —los demás se burlaron del Príncipe.

—Muy chistoso, eh…

Lucy continuó. —Sabemos que no todos hacemos magia, así que quienes viajaremos seremos solo ocho personas: Gurú Clef, Presea, Ascot, Marina, Caldina, Anaís, Latis y yo.

—¿Y cómo estarán conformados los grupos de dos personas?

Lucy estaba a punto de responder la pregunta de Caldina, cuando Clef se apresuró… increíblemente cegado por un impulso.

—Yo… yo tengo la lista de distribución de grupos.

—Bien, dila Gurú Clef.

—Será... —tragó saliva— será así: Latis con Lucy, Caldina con Anaís, Ascot con Presea; y… Marina conmigo.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos a más poder. Solo ella y Clef sabían la distribución verdadera de maestros. Y no estaba previsto que Marina viajara precisamente con él.

Luego de terminada la plática, cada uno se despidió alegremente y regresaron a sus quehaceres. Clef evitó por todos los medios encontrarse con Lucy.

El mago caminó apresuradamente hasta su estudio. Adentro de la habitación se encerró con llave mareado por lo que acababa de hacer. Se sentía precisamente así, como un mareado náufrago.

—"_¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué?" _

Se acercó a su escritorio, y encontró entre otros el papel revelador:

**PRIMER VIAJE**

**Maestros**: Palú Ascot; y Guerrera del Agua, Ryuusaki Marina.

**Duración**: Un mes cefiriano.

Tomó el papel con ambas manos... y lo hizo pedazos...

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Vaaaaya, Clef nos salió celosito! Jajaja.

Estaba en duda de continuar o no con este fic, por eso no lo había cerrado. Hoy no pude evitar contar la historia desde los sentimientos de Gurú Clef, y traté de entenderlo y comprenderlo lo mejor posible.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Nancy.


	3. La última sonrisa

**Nombre:** El amor de Ascot.

**BASADO EN EL FINAL DEL ÁNIME. **_**Disclaimer**__: Magic Knight Rayearth en realidad SÍ me pertenecen. Allá por el año 1990 les vendí los derechos a las Clamp, quienes nunca me pagaron por cierto, y en vez de 3 niñas japonesas eran mexicanas. Gracias._

* * *

.

.

**Capí****tulo 3:  
La última sonrisa **

Al entrar a la cafetería, no tardó en reconocer desde la puerta a la chica que ya lo esperaba un poco impaciente, y sin perder más tiempo llegó hasta la mesa un tanto apenado y acalorado de tantas calles correr.

—¡Hola Lulú! Di-discúlpame por llegar tan tarde…

La jovencita rubia solo atinó en soltar una carcajada mientras se acercaba a Saturno, y le daba un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.

Gloriosos segundos… los aprovechó al máximo para aspirar cuanto pudo la varonil fragancia del pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes Saturno, acabo de llegar yo también —contestó la mayor de las Hououji, que a sus 18 años todavía aparentaba un rostro adolescente e inocente.

—Bien, ¿has traído los volantes? —señaló el pelirrojo mientras alzaba el brazo para captar la atención de algún mesero.

—Si... —Lulú hizo uno mueca de tristeza— cien copias como me dijiste —y colocó pesadamente su mano sobre el puño de volantes.

—Perfecto —el pelirrojo de treinta y tantos años tomó uno de éstos y lo observó por largo rato. Estaba diseñado justo como él lo quería: Tres grandes fotografías ocupan el mayor espacio de la hoja. Debajo de cada imagen se podían leer nombres, direcciones y señas particulares de las niñas. Levantó el rostro luego de percibir un incómodo silencio. Lulú tenía clavados los ojos en su café a medio terminar.

—Ten fe, pronto las encontraremos.

—Ya ha pasado un año Saturno, ¿De verdad crees que las encontraremos, o sabremos qué les pasó?

A Saturno le dolió observar a la chica en ese estado, y más que nada sus palabras. Por impulso, giró hacia el ventanal de la Torre de Tokio que ofrecía una espectacular vista de la capital nipona.

—A veces me pregunto Lulú, ¿porque ellas venían constantemente aquí?

—No lo sé, supongo porque aquí se conocieron.

—Siento que había algo más.

—Si lo hubo creo que jamás lo sabremos —señaló Lulú esta vez tratando de limpiar violentamente una lágrima—. Era mi hermana, la amaba mas que nada Saturno, ¿qué fue lo que les pasó? ¿Qué les sucedió? Todos descartan ya un secuestro, un asalto… algo violento.

—Se las tragó la tierra, simple y llanamente —dijo Saturno haciendo esfuerzo para no demostrar debilidad— se las tragó la tierra…

—O se fueron de ella.

Los dos voltearon a verse rápidamente con ojos de búho, como si hubieran atinado en algo…

—Ahí viene el mesero.

Tras charlar por largo rato de nimiedades, salieron de la Torre a repartir y pegar volantes en todos los postes que se toparon. Habían optado por estos métodos tan rudimentarios y absurdos luego de sufrir, llorar y aguantar la incapacidad de las autoridades.

—Ayer fui a ver a la señora Ryuusaki —dijo Saturno cuando ambos había tomado asiento en un parque para descansar.

—¿Y como la viste?

—Mal, más canosa que nunca; y el señor Ryuusaki mil veces más amargado y sombrío.

Mientras describía al fracturado matrimonio que en antaño había sido el más sólido, Saturno no pudo despegar su vista de la inocente y frágil mirada de la chica. Que bella le parecía, más que cualquier otra, tan delicada y tímida.

—¿Pasa algo? —Le preguntó Lulú nerviosa.

—Ah… este… na-nada disculpa… —Saturno se regañó a si mismo—. _"Pero qué diablos hago… ¡Es una niña!" _

—Nos acabamos los volantes Saturno.

—Cierto, te acompaño hasta tu casa, ya es algo tarde.

En el camino no hacían otra cosa que recordar pasajes de la infancia, de la suya y de la de sus hermanas. Momentos divertidos, tristes, alegres…

En Lulú hacía un amargo efecto recordar la última vez que vio a Anaís, cuando la chica se había despedido de ella en el patio asegurándole que regresaría antes de la cena.

Seguía teniendo tan presente sus últimas palabras, el último adiós acompañado de una sonrisa.

Todavía recordaba claramente su tono de voz, y la mirada verde de la guerrera que algo quería confesarle.

—Llegamos… —dijo Lulú agradeciendo que ese fin de semana no estarían sus padres en casa. En su ingenuidad no entendía porqué el señor Hououji no 'tragaba' del todo a Saturno.

Deseando desesperadamente un vaso con agua fría, adivino que Saturno tenía la misma sed, y lo invitó al interior de la casa.

—Vaya… —el robusto guerrero de Kendo se sorprendió al ver un gran número de fotografías de Anaís sobre la chimenea.

—Disculpa a mi madre Saturno, esta obsesionada con… bueno ya sabes; voy a la cocina.

Mientras observaba una fotografía en especial, donde salía también cierta pelirroja haciendo muecas frente a la cámara, escuchó hondos sollozos desde la cocina, y rápidamente fue en busca de la rubia.

—Oh… Lulú, no llores así… mira… yo te juro que las traeré de vuelta.

Se acercó a ella con el corazón cansado de ver tantas escenas similares desde hacía un año, y sin más la acercó a él para brindarle un fuerte y protector abrazo.

Sintieron entonces un calambre de placer que los atravesó de pies a cabeza, y cada uno juró mentalmente que a sus 18 y 33 años nunca habían experimentado algo igual.

—¿Qué está… sucediendo…?

El solo murmullo que sonó a ronroneo lo volvió aún más loco. Le pareció delicioso cómo la guió por toda la escalera entre caricias y besos en el rostro y cuello, hasta la segunda planta de la casa.

La inició en el arte del placer, y no perdió detalle de en cuanto le robó su inocencia y se la guardó en la memoria para siempre.

Que bella le parecía desnuda, toda extasiada debutando en el amor, y él tocándola y devorándola como un tigre hambriento… ni siquiera se sintió arrepentido de haberle arrebatado la primicia a la rubia: adivinó que ésta ya estaba destinada a ser suya, y le cantó mil veces al oído que no tuviera miedo, que recibiera el amor que le estaba dando, y que después de todo esto, serían siempre el uno para el otro.

Luego del último gemido, los remordimientos se hicieron presentes en la adolorida jovencita, y Lulú quiso rápidamente darle la espalda para salir de la cama.

Él la detuvo al instante.

—No temas Lulú, porque mi alma me dice que siempre te amaré… en este universo, y en los siguientes… como presiento que lo hice en el pasado, como presiento que lo hice en otra vida, con otra historia… y como juro que lo haré hasta que mi espíritu muera…

Era una lástima que Lucy y Anaís ya no estaban para disfrutar del lazo que ahora políticamente las unía.

De hecho, jamás lo sabrían…

* * *

.

.

.

—Chicas, he estado pensando últimamente en muchas cosas, y tengo bastantes dudas —señaló Anaís mientras observaba una nube multicolor de hadas que volaban alegres hacia el horizonte.

Marina y Lucy no le pusieron mucha atención y siguieron jugando y chapaleando el agua del lago donde acostumbraban a bañarse seguido.

—¿Qué te sucede Anaís? Te he notado rara últimamente —preguntó Marina mientras exprimía sus largos y sedosos cabellos.

—Sucede que Gurú Clef no ha cumplido su promesa de abrir otro portal para… poder… visitar a… nuestras familias.

Las otras dos dejaron de jugar de golpe y el rostro les cambió. Era el tema menos deseado entre las tres. Lucy cerró los ojos con melancolía, recordando la fallida promesa del Máximo Mago. A veces se preguntaba si habían tomado la mejor decisión.

Y entre que se sumergía de nuevo al lago para camuflagear sus lágrimas con el agua dulce, volvió a repasar mentalmente los hechos…

… Luego de la victoria contra Devoner, Gurú Clef presionado por todos en el castillo estuvo durante un año entero practicando sus poderes para abrir un nuevo portal, y así las Guerreras Mágicas pudieran visitar constantemente al "Nuevo Céfiro sin pilar"…

… Luchó mucho, se cansó y una vez hasta lloró. Pero un día lo logró, y trajo de vuelta a las guerreras regresándole también la felicidad a Lantis y Páris.

… Pero su portal no era perfecto, tenía fallas; y lo peor de todo, no era eterno.

… Solo funcionaría por un tiempo, exactamente 6 meses y luego expiraría. Entonces las guerreras, abiertamente enamoradas y con relaciones establecidas en Céfiro, se vieron en la necesidad de tomar una abrupta elección: Céfiro o la Tierra.

¿Pero qué decisiones sensatas pueden tomar 3 niñas de 15, 15 y 14 años? Tres colegialas, recién salidas de la infancia… apasionadas... Era mucha presión para ellas. Y arrastradas por el amor, eligieron inconscientemente Céfiro.

Los primeros días sin papá, mamá y hermanos fueron difíciles.

Pero Céfiro... que todo lo sana y borra con sus bellos paisajes, terminó por seducirlas y arrastrarlas a sus días cefirianos copiosamente perfectos e inalterables.

Incluso habían perdido la noción del tiempo, y ya no recordaban si llevaban dos o tres años en Céfiro. A Lucy le parecían que eran ya cinco.

Y un buen día la madurez mató a la fantasía. Anaís comprendió que a los 15 años se podían tomar decisiones muy premeditadas.

Lucy ya estaba llorando abiertamente, y Marina recordó una y otra vez los gestos, el olor y las caricias de su mamita querida.

—¿Qué… sería de nosotras si…? —entonces Anaís comenzó a llorar también— ¿Acaso ya hubiéramos terminado la preparatoria?… ¿O la universidad?

—¡No quiero, no quiero hablar de esto Anaís!

—¡Mi mamá... mi mamita! —Marina sacó por fin el llanto agolpado que tenía atorado en la garganta desde hacía años, y las otras dos hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

.

.

—¿Sierra…?

Una lúgubre voz sacó de su siesta a la usurpadora de Presea. Ésta asustada se levantó como chapulín de la cama, mas que nada aterrorizada. ¿Cómo que "Sierra"?

—Qui-qui-quien anda ahí… —preguntó temblorosa.

La tétrica voz soltó ahora una carcajada y se mostró.

—Oh… Princesa Lalah… es un placer verla de nuevo —la usurpadora le rindió pleitesía y al instante se tiró al suelo recordándole que siempre estaría bajo sus órdenes.

—Lo sé Sierra, perdón, ¡Presea!... No olvido nuestro trato, y que te prometí a Clef como sueldo. ¿Encontraste por fin la joya y los papeles que te pedí?

—Sí mi señora, aquí los tiene —la "arquera" se levantó rápidamente y llegó hasta su escritorio. Luego cuidadosamente entregó a la Princesa de cabellos morados el peligroso encargo.

—Perfecto mi buena Sierra, en cualquier momento puedes ir a la aldea Paydos, ahí se encuentra una antigua hechicera que te entregará unas 350 mil monedas, míralo como un delicioso adelanto…

—Oh… ¡gracias mi señora!

* * *

.

.

Horas después, en el comedor.

—¡Las Guerreras Mágicas! —gritó Paris de felicidad al ver llegar a las chicas para la cena.

Sin embargo, encontró en su rubia unos ojos entristecidos y una risa forzada. Lantis tampoco pasó desapercibido el rostro desencajado de su amada. Y Clef, sintió una pesadumbre al notar los vestigios de un llanto en la peliazul.

Ya una vez todos sentados y consternados, Marina llena de ternura y a la vez de estúpida inocencia, se dirigió al Máximo Mago: —Gurú Clef, por cierto, muchas gracias por las flores que me dejaste en la habitación hoy en la tarde, están muy lindas, no te hubieras molestado— señaló la chica que por más que quiso, no pudo evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Paris y Caldina burlones arquearon una ceja.

—Ah… bueno… este… —el Gurú no quiso ni toparse con la mirada de "Presea", que adivinando estaba cargada de frustración y celos—; bueno Marina… no es molestia, es porque sigo apenado por el golpe que te provoqué cuando practicábamos 'Kindo' en la clase de Lucy y…

—¡Kendo! —interrumpió la pelirroja…

—Eso y… bueno solo eso —fingió calma, mucha calma, y siguió comiendo.

Que extraño comenzaba a sentirse últimamente. Un antiguo mago con carácter de viejo maltratado por la vida, que ahora luchaba constantemente con su panza que le revoloteaba como adolescente cada vez que se encontraba en el mismo sitio con la 'peliazul'.

Ya no le quedaba duda. Se trataba de amor. Y no quiso ni imaginar en la tormenta que se le venía.

Por su parte, Ascot lanzó una furtiva mirada a Sierra, quien temblorosa de ira había formado una gruesa pelota con la servilleta del postre.

—Bueno, quiero darles un anuncio —habló Paris para aligerar el pesado silencio— les informo que en dos días vendrán Águila, Geo y Zaz a Céfiro como visita oficial, así que necesito que me ayudes Caldina con una alegre bienvenida.

—¡OH JÓVEN PARIS, PERO POR SUPUESTO! —La primera en lanzar gritos y alaridos de felicidad fue precisamente la cizetana. Eso de organizar fiestas, bodas, bailes y bienvenidas se le estaba dando tan bien, que ya venía gente de aldeas remotas al castillo para "contratar sus servicios".

—¡Miren! —dijo robando la atención de todos— pondremos manteles largos, ¡largos y rojos!… Sacaremos a las bestias de Ascot porque cada día que pasan están más y más feas…

—¡Oyeee!

—…¡moveremos todos los muebles, y la comida claro, será cizetana!

Todos animados comenzaron a dar sus opiniones y sugerencias; todos excepto uno. Lantis se mostraba pensativo y distante de la plática.

Nervioso, se despidió de todos para irse a dormir acompañado de su amor.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y como todas las noches, Paris se llevó a Anaís a su habitación real.

Ambos ya no podían permanecer separados uno del otro, y cada noche se entregaban con lo doble de pasión de la noche anterior.

Mientras la rubia dormía plácidamente sobre el recio pecho del Príncipe, éste agradeció en silencio y con una corta plegaria la felicidad que se le estaba brindando. También agradeció al Creador, a su hermana mayor…

Y a Dalah y Lalah.

Rió divertido mientras jugueteaba con los rizos dorados, al recordar que quizá las cosas hubiesen sido de distinta manera…

…En una época antigua, cuando los padres de Paris y Esmeralda bastante jóvenes gobernaban algunas provincias de Céfiro, el planeta mágico sufrió una pesadumbre al desertar el pilar que reinaba en ese entonces. Cayendo en un abismo y posible "fin del mundo" al no haber guerreros mágicos capaces, la reina Lia, mejor amiga de la madre de Esmeralda, ayudó a salvar el planeta…

…Los padres del peliverde, bastante agradecidos con la reina que gobernaba un lejano planeta, le prometieron un enlace matrimonial para unir ambas familias. El primer varón de la familia cefiriana, con Dalah la hija mayor de Lia.

…A la reina Lia le pareció una tontería pero aceptó por respeto. Y más tontería le pareció a Dalah, quien a los años fue amiga de Paris y le prometió que ese enlace jamás se llevaría a cabo. Dalah tenía otros planes e ideales…

Un movimiento de Anaís lo sacó de sus recuerdos y se acomodó mejor en su pecho. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y nuevamente agradeció a la honorable Dalah, gemela mayor de Lalah, por sus buenos deseos.

—_"Pero a esa Lalah, uyyy, no me caía nada bien, era una perra…"_ —volvió a sonreír cuando recordó que Lalah, físicamente parecida a su gemela mayor, era totalmente lo contrario a ella…

* * *

.

.

Días después.

—¡Vaya que gran fiesta! ¿No te parece? —sí, era Caldina que le hacía la misma misma misma pregunta a tooodos los presentes en el recinto.

¿Y la razón? Para alimentar su ego y que todos le contestaran "oh si Caldina, bellísima tu fiesta, que gran organizadora", y pobre de aquel que contestara lo contrario, porque ella saltaba ofendida como tigre.

A mitad de la fiesta, Paris acudió a un llamado "urgente" de Gurú Clef, quien como buen ermitaño, llevaba largo rato encerrado en su sala de estar.

—Gurú Clef, ¿qué quieres? No puedo creerlo, estamos de fiesta y…

—Siéntate por favor.

La dura declaración del mago, y su rostro desencajado, asustaron a Paris.

—¿Qué… qué sucede? ¡Oh, no me digas! Ya se te descubrió que tú hiciste todo lo posible para irte dentro de un mes a Cizeta a solas con Marina y…

—Paris, esto es algo serio.

El Príncipe guardó silencio y respingó cuando sintió un mal presentimiento. El corazón comenzó a latirle desesperadamente, y creyó parecerle que se escuchaba su bombear por toda la sala.

—Qué sucede Clef… ¡habla!

—Paris, eres un hombre casado. Dalah viene en camino a Céfiro.

* * *

.

.

.

Noooo mi Paris, jaja.

Hola hola a todas mis queridas lectoras y amigas. No creí que continuara con este fic, pero aquí le sigo.

Se que caí en un súper cliché, eso de describir cómo sería si las chicas decidieran dejar la tierra y vivir ya en Céfiro. Pero no pude dejar de pensar en que sería muy triste, tanto para ellas como para sus familiares.

Utsss… ya se que tal vez esperaban lemon de Saturno y Lulú… bueno Satoru y Kuu, porque todavía no me acostumbro a los nombres de los ánimes. Pero bueno, en otro momento un lemon porque ese lo quiero estrenar con F&F… jeje.

Aaaah, y... no, no no, Lantis no fue nada de Águila, jajaja, luego explicaré bien eso...

Gracias locas del Facebook, les mando un beso enorme y ánimos para que continúen sus fics, yo seré siempre su ferviente lectora.

Att: Nancy.


End file.
